Project Angel
by Unknow994
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka thought she was normal teenage girl. That was until she started going to Ouran Academy. What lies ahead for her there? Haruhix?


**Well hello people! I finally made something on this account. Now let me get this out of the way: I am not use to using proper Japanese phrases and sayings. This is not beta'ed. Some words will probably be misspelled or wrong please tell me via pm or review.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. LIKE NOTHING. I REALLY DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. Well please enjoy!**

Let me tell you a story about a time before we know now. It was a time where race was just skin color and not one what we know how as what "species" you was born into. Back then, races in this culture have been portrayed as evil, sneaky, all-powerful: Gods, Goddesses, Demons, Lycans, and everything in between. We, as humans, have portrayed that demons, witches, lycans, and vampires are evil. Those heavenly beings do not make mistakes like those that we do because they are perfect. The fall of humans' race from their "throne" was in the early 2200's when technology was at its peak and the need for more machines.

Therefore, in 2297, scientists remade man or more accurately, a girl and it seemed to be successful at the time. They called it Project Angel AK-4991289 or Angel, for short was a mixture of the two races: half-human and half-unknown. They spent countless hours revising and reevaluation their studies. After countless hours, they produce a working model however, when the Great Worlds War (GWW) the project was forgotten but remains. Nevertheless, what the scientists did not realize was that AK-4991289 grows as the years went by collecting data from the web.

They did not expect that their super weapon would be this intelligent or this far advanced. Alternatively, that it would develop a thought process and emotions to that of a human…but it did. Fifteen years after that the world seems like its back to normal or somewhat like, it was. Humans, for the most part, keep to themselves on their immortal brothers and vice versa.

Subject Name: AK-499

Subject Human Name: Haruhi Fujioka

Date of Completion: February 4

Time: 16.44.20

Original Height: 155cm

Expected Growth: 164cm

Original Hair Color: Brown

Original Eye Color: Brown

Additional Information: Dr. Patterson and Dr. Fritz successfully combined 1645978-A and 987658892-B in attempt to make the atomic weapon to finally turn the war within our favor. However, the experiment have developed a mind of its own it seems to resist our commands. Adjustments have been made to continue another day...

Now at the local academy that was once a private school for immortals alone. Over the course of time, there has been a time where humans have been denied to enter the grounds until 5 years ago. Nevertheless, none dared to send their children to attend the academy. Stories of how humans were treated back for entering or trying to attend...

Ouran Academy to be exact, they integrated the schools so that both mortal and immortal can learn in one school. They had a hard time getting the two together because they hate each other. Humans have the essence that comes naturally, but immortals have youkai that comes with what type they are. Instead, our story starts with Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi Fujioka grew up in an orphanage not far from the school grounds. She always wondered who her parents, but she gave up hoping that they were alive. For as long as she could remember, she lived in a cottage with her adopted father Ryoji Fujioka. Ryoji said he found her in the woods near the frozen river. The so-called Cursed River of Styx **.** It confused him why a child was out that far but her father did not care. A baby is a baby nonetheless. So here, Haruhi is standing in front of her new school.

_Haruhi's ._

I stood in front of my new school wondering if I should just go home. _I do not want to go,_ I thought as I looked down. _I wish we never moved from where we used to live._ I admit that in my old school I was not very well know and I am invisible. My name is Haruhi Fujioka, 15 years old; I'm shy with long brown hair, 5'3, and brown eyes. Pretty much plain in my honest opinion but to my father I am a simple beauty. Getting back to the reason I am standing here looking at Ouran Academy. Ouran Academy is for the insanely rich and famous children of the well the insanely rich and famous people. It hosts an elementary school, middle school, a high school, and university of all things. That does not include the dorms, gardens, or any other extra accommodations.

Walking through the halls, I find myself lost in the maze of twist and turns that the high school sector until I finally reach the dean's office, . Knocking on the oak doors, I heard the firm "Enter."

"Well hello Fujioka-san! Come in and take a sit!" Exclaimed Suoh Yuzuru as I walked in the door. Suoh Yuzuru was averaged height with light brown hair, brown eyes, and an easy-going smile.

"Thank you Suoh-sensei," I replied as I sat down in the sit slightly nervous.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Ouran Academy. I know you heard…mixed reviews on what we do here. Our history dates back in 2299, almost three years after the Great World Wars ended. My colegues and I wanted to create a place where our children could develop their powers and control their urgries without conversity. A few months later the Ouran Academy was born," Suoh-sensei started as his face had a faraway look in his eyes. "This academy is for everybody that has a special gift as we call it. It could be invisibility, magic, or anything else. We do not discriminate against any race or gender. However, others do not see this as being far and that is where you come in. You my dear are helping with that. So, shall we get started?" he finished looking at me with the seriousness that took me aback.

 _Could I really do this? Could I really give this place a chance?_ I thought thinking back to my old school. Back then, I was called freak, weirdo, or completely ignored. Finally, I looked up at him and stated, "Yes, I except Suoh-sensei." I mean how different can this school act then my other school?


End file.
